


What a mess

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Natsu is such a messy person. Gray thinks he loves him anyway.





	What a mess

Gray was trying to study. ‘Trying’ being the operative word, because his annoyingly stubborn boyfriend was refusing to leave. Gray had his back to Natsu, with his hair pinned back and his glasses on, he sat cross-legged on his desk chair, squinting at his messy notes and comparing them to the tatty textbook he had been able to score second-hand. University books were expensive, and Gray wanted to meet the student who could afford to pay £120 for a book they would only use for four months. 

“Hmmm do you have any more of these in the kitchen? They’re super good.” Natsu spoke around a mouthful of food, and Gray winced as his focus was completely broken.

“They’re Loke’s, not mine. Take it up with him” Gray sighed, pushing his chair back and wheeling himself in a half circle to glare at his boyfriend. Natsu was also without a shirt, sprawled casually over Gray’s annoyingly small bed. He had food around his mouth, his hair was messy, and the angle gave him several chins. Gray rolled his eyes at how lucky he was.

Natsu raised the lower half of his body from the bed, crumbs cascading from his chest onto Gray’s sheets. 

“I don’t like spending time just me and him. He always seem like he’s seconds away from pouncing.” Natsu pouted, but the adorable factor was lost on Gray.

“Natsu, careful! You’re getting crumbs all over my bed!” He groaned, reaching forward to brush some of the mess onto his floor. He had been meaning to hoover, anyway.

“Besides, Loke is all bark and no bite… he respects that me and you are together and wouldn’t try anything. He just likes annoying me.” 

“Despite how completely irresistible I am?” A waggle of Natsu’s eyebrows had Gray rolling his eyes once more.

“Sure thing, stud. Go into the kitchen and make your fucking mess there.” 

“You love it.” 

As Natsu moved, he kissed Gray slowly. He tasted like malt biscuits, but Gray thought the natural flavour of his mouth was sweeter. He hummed into it, rolling his lips slowly over Natsu’s before pushing the younger boy away. 

“Go! I’ll come and eat with you when I’ve finished this chapter.” Gray swivelled back to his desk, ignoring Natsu’s playfully hurt face at not getting more than one kiss.

“I’ll cook for you, princess!” He teased as he left Gray’s bedroom. 

Immediately, Gray yelled,

“Don’t burn the fucking kitchen cooker this time!” 

He could hear Natsu’s subsequent laughter from his room for minutes after.


End file.
